Mundo da Lua
by C.L.Lynx
Summary: Remus Lupin está lecionando mais uma vez em Hogwarts e uma aluna acaba ensinando-o que em um lobo também bate um coração. XD RL/LL e um discreto SS/HG
1. Segunda Chance

**N/A**: Olá a todos! ^^

Essa é minha 1ª fic puplicada!!!!! \o/ (que emoção!) Então eu espero que vocês gostem e comentem! XD

Também gostaria de fazer algumas observações: eu (praticamente) ignorei a guerra do mundo bruxo, pois eu não achei que se encaixava bem na história; e por enquanto eu não sei qual ano eles se encontram, mas é muito provável que seja no 7º ano do Harry. Nem sei se eu deveria escrever isto aqui, mas já escrevi XD

P.S.: O discreto SS/HG que é mencionado na sinopse, é devido a minha amiga e beta (na verdade é pra ela mesmo) que simplismente AMA esse casal.

Enjoy!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mundo da Lua **

**1-Segunda chance**

Já fazia algumas semanas que o tempo estava estranhamente seco, sem nuvens nem chuva, e o sol iluminava a sala com seus últimos raios do dia. Os fios do tapete estavam inclinados para as laterais acostumados com as duas horas de vai e vem dos sapatos velhos e gastos.

-Não vai dar certo! - disse Lupin com um pequeno tom de desespero na voz.

-Remus, eu gostaria que você parasse um pouco. Eu ganhei esse tapete recentemente numa pequena aposta em Hogsmeade, eu gosto muito dele, sabia? - disse Dumbledore ignorando calmamente a exclamação do outro com um sorriso.

Lupin parou e girou para encarar os olhos azuis que cintilavam por detrás dos óculos meia-lua.

-Dumbledore, eu _imploro_, desista dessa idéia!

-Não. - respondeu simplesmente.

-Dumbledore, ninguém vai me aceitar de volta! E você vai receber cartas enraivecidas de pais contra mim! _Por favor_, Dumbledore! Não vai dar certo!

-Isso já foi discutido antes mesmo de fazer o convite a você, Remus. Relaxe.

-Relaxe?! Dumbledore! Eu posso ferir alguém, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Severus já foi informado e seu estoque já foi abastecido com ingredientes suficientes para acalmar uma alcatéia.

-Severus já foi informado? - repetiu Lupin se aproximando de Dumbledore e apoiando as mãos na superfície da mesa - E ele foi a favor disso? Eu tenho certeza que não. Além do mais, por que você não o oferece o cargo que ele sempre quis?

-Severus é o único que pode fazer essa poção para você, e com o cargo de professor de Poções isso se torna mais acessível.

Lupin abaixou a cabeça com a desculpa esfarrapada do diretor, e com um suspiro de derrota soube que não ia conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia não importando o que dissesse.

-Está bem. - disse com os olhos fechados - Eu aceito o cargo.

-Excelente! - exclamou Dumbledore com um largo sorriso se levantando de sua cadeira - Tenho certeza que esse será um ótimo ano! Seja bem vindo de volta, Remus!

O diretor apertou a mão do professor com entusiasmo (o qual não foi correspondido), para depois colocar a sua no bolso, aparentemente a procura de algo.

-Isso requer um brinde! Aceita um picolé de limão? - ofereceu estendendo-lhe um picolé sabor limão que saíra de seu bolso.

Lupin se limitou em um balaço de cabeça juntamente com um suspiro. Ele nunca conseguia vencer uma guerra contra Dumbledore.

***

-Pelas madeixas que sobraram de Merlin, Remus! O bibliotecário veio junto ou você só conseguiu pegar o acervo da biblioteca?

Foram as boas-vindas que recebeu ao chegar em Grimmauld Place, número doze, com uma bagagem avantajada nos calcanhares de livros e mais livros.

-Olá Nymphadora.

-Caramba Remus, já disse um milhão de vezes! É Tonks! - disse a mulher de cabelos curtos pink que dava passagem para o bruxo.

-Sim, sim. Claro, claro. - disse entrando no hall mal-iluminado com uma certa dificuldade - Qual é meu quarto desta vez?

-O ao lado do Sirius. - respondeu fechando a porta atrás de si - Quer ajuda?

-Oh, não, não. Obrigada, Tonks. Fica mais fácil daqui para frente.

E tirando a varinha da capa de viagem, Lupin fez um movimento rápido e o pacote flutuou alguns centímetros acima do chão e se moveu em direção às escadas.

-O Sirius está em casa?

-Não. Ele saiu com Harry alguns minutos atrás. Disse que ia distraí-lo enquanto nós preparamos a festa. Até parece que se pode distrair alguém do seu próprio aniversário. Fugiu do trabalho manual. - terminou Tonks em um suspiro de reprovação.

-Ah, ele nunca foi bom em tarefas manuais. - disse Lupin rindo - A única coisa que consegue fazer com as mãos é manejar a varinha e olhe lá. - tirando a capa de chuva continuou - Bem, eu estarei no meu quarto desempacotando minhas coisas.

-Ah! Vai fugir também, é?

-Ahn... Claro que não! Eu só vou-

-Você pode muito bem fazer isso depois! Você não disse que era fácil? - cortou Tonks puxando Lupin pelo braço - Venha! Molly está me escravizando lá!

Aparentemente Arthur Weasley deu a idéia de fazer uma festa ao estilo trouxa para comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Harry longe (ou livre, como Sirius prefere colocar) dos tios, ou seja, nenhum feitiço ou varinha será usado.

Sirius Black, um ex-fugitivo acusado de traição e de ser o responsável pelas mortes de James e Lily Potter, finalmente foi absolvido e não perdeu tempo em chamar Harry Potter, seu afilhado, a vir morar com ele. O que lhe rendeu uma visita, um tanto quanto inesquecível, aos tios do afilhado.

-Bom dia, amigáveis trouxas! Muito prazer. Sou Sirius Black, melhor amigo de James Potter e sua adorável esposa Lily, ex-fugitivo da maior e mais protegida prisão do mundo bruxo e padrinho de Harry Potter. – disse Sirius com um largo sorriso assim que Valter Dursley abriu a porta – O Harry está?

Diante da cara branca de horror, espanto e uma infinidade de outros sentimentos do homem corpulento e sem pescoço a sua frente, Sirius entrou e, praticamente, raptou (ou salvou, como Sirius prefere colocar) um Harry entre o espanto e riso de seus tios.

***

-Aluado, o que diabos você está fazendo?

-Estudando. – disse Lupin sem tirar os olhos do enorme livro aberto em cima da mesa depois que todos os pratos e talheres já tinham sido recolhidos.

-Pra quê?!

Lupin viu que não poderia mais adiar a notícia, então, fechando o livro, levantou a cabeça para encarar o homem de cabelos negros e compridos até o meio das costas que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado.

-Vou voltar a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. – disse calmamente.

Cabeças se viraram com o repentino levantar de Sirius para observar os dois homens no fim da mesa que continuavam a se encarar.

-É verdade Lupin? – perguntou Harry desviando o seu olhar que antes estava na pequena réplica de um estádio de Quadribol onde os minúsculos jogadores disputavam uma partida – Você vai voltar a ser o nosso professor de DCAT?

-Sim. – respondeu este sem mudar sua expressão olhando agora para o outro canto da mesa.

-Mas isso é ótimo, Remus! – disse Molly Weasley com entusiasmo – Você conseguiu um emprego maravilhoso!

-Sim! Finalmente um professor de DCAT decente! – exclamou Rony Weasley fazendo um sinal de vitória com o punho fechado.

-Parabéns Professor Lupin. – disse Hermione Granger com uma cara um pouco reprovadora para o garoto ruivo ao seu lado – Mas,... e o fato de você ser um lobisomem?

-Ah querida, - começou Sra. Weasley – com Dumbledore por perto acho que não haverá problema.

-E o Seboso?! – continuou Sirius que não desgrudou o olho do homem com um ar cansado sentado na sua frente – Ele não vai te matar por pegar o cargo que cobiça há anos?!

-Severus já foi in-

-Já foi informado pelo Prof. Dumbledore, sim. – completou uma voz profunda no fundo da sala – A propósito, gostaria de deixar claro que fui contra a sua ocupação do cargo de professor. – terminou Severus Snape se sentando na cadeira ao lado de Hermione.

-Ora, seu seboso asquero-

-Sirius, cale-se. – ordenou Lupin – Sim, eu havia imaginado isso. Não se preocupe, eu também fui contra, mas você conhece Dumbledore...

-Mas Remus, com a dificuldade para encontrar emprego que você sofreu durante todos esses anos, acho que é ótimo o que Dumbledore está fazendo por você.

-E eu _sou_ agradecido por isso, Molly. Mas eu não quero causar mais problemas do que eu já causei. E sei que não serei bem aceito, como Severus já deixou claro. Porque você sabe o perigo de pessoas como _eu_.

-Mas, Remus-

-E não adianta termos essa discussão agora. Vocês estão apenas reprisando o episódio com Dumbledore. Além do mais, eu já aceitei o cargo, e só vou dar para trás quando as coisas saírem do controle que eu _espero_ que não aconteça. – Lupin completou ao que a Sra. Weasley abriu a boca para protestar – E se me derem licença vou me retirar para o meu quarto. – disse se levantando com o livro fechado de baixo do braço, e ao passar por Harry emendou – Feliz aniversário novamente, Harry.

A sala permaneceu em silêncio até Lupin sair e se dirigir até as escadas.

"Não vai dar certo" pensou Lupin com um suspiro fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.


	2. Primeira Aula

**2-Primeira Aula**

Hogsmeade estava calma naquele dia, clientes entravam e saíam sem pressa das lojas e os pubs estavam com um fluxo fraco. Lupin estava demorando, até que demais, para beber o seu drinque. Apesar de ter o costume de não se atrasar, queria procrastinar ao máximo a sua chegada a Hogwarts. Porém seus costumes não iriam abandoná-lo tão facilmente, e Lupin se levantou do pequeno banco próximo ao balcão bebendo as últimas gotas inexistentes do copo, agradeceu Madame Rosmerta, pagou a conta e saiu para mais uma hora de lamentações.

-Por Merlin homem! Assim até eu me contagio!

-Perdoe-me Filius. – desculpou Lupin com um sorriso fraco – Mas esse meu humor vai demorar um pouco para se dissipar.

O Chapéu Seletor estava em cima de uma cabeça muito pequena, de modo que suas abas cobriam os olhos do menino, o qual pulou o banquinho de três pernas correndo para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa quando sua casa foi anunciada. Dezessete. Uma menina ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos quando a mesa da Grifinória explodiu em aplausos e gritos de felicidade. Dezesseis. Outra menina, desta vez em um loiro avermelhado, saiu do banco com o peito estufado quando foi nomeada para a Sonserina. Quinze. Um menino. Lufa-Lufa. Quatorze. Menino. Corvinal. Treze. Sonserina. Doze. Grifinória. Onze. O chapéu continuava a gritar o nome das casas e mais crianças saltavam do banquinho em turnos diferentes. Dez. Nove. Oito. Uma das meninas caiu com a empolgação tirando gargalhadas dos sonserinos, que foram reprovadas com xingamentos dos corvinais. Sete. Seis. Cinco. Sorrisos. Palmas. Gritos. Quatro. Três. Dois. O último garoto entregou o Chapéu Seletor para a professora de ar severo com um sorriso, que piscou em surpresa, e andou calmamente até a mesa da Corvinal.

Lupin sabia o que vinha agora, e realmente desejava que não viesse. Quando a Profª McGonagall saiu pela porta lateral levando o Chapéu e o banquinho consigo, Remus engoliu a seco e fechou os olhos em uma pequena prece.

-Bem vindos novos alunos a Hogwarts! - o diretor começou se levantando e abrindo seus braços em um movimento tão largo quanto seu sorriso - E para os outros: sejam bem vindos de volta! Primeiro gostaria de avisar que a Floresta Proibida continua proibida para todos os anos. - o brilho dos olhos do diretor foi direcionado à mesa da Grifinória ao dar o aviso - Também gostaria de apresentá-los, ou reapresentá-los para alguns, o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

"Ó céus, lá vamos nós." pensou Lupin olhando para o próprio prato.

-... Prof. Remus J. Lupin. - terminou Dumbledore indicando o bruxo com a mão estendida juntamente com um sorriso mais de conforto do que de boas-vindas.

Quando foi se erguer ao ser chamado, Lupin de repente olhou para as mesas com surpresa. O Salão Principal se encheu de palmas, assovios e vivas dos alunos, sendo a mesa da Grifinória a mais barulhenta - Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys contribuíam significamente - seguida pela Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, onde reparou um sorriso de orelha a orelha de Luna Lovegood. Somente a mesa da Sonserina permanecia estranhamente quieta com apenas umas caras amarradas encarando-o. Ao olhar Dumbledore descobriu o porquê: seus olhos azuis estavam faiscando contra a mesa em aviso, mas seu rosto permanecia na mesma serenidade.

O coração de Lupin se aqueceu com a calorosa recepção, o que deixou mostrar quando sorriu abertamente e se acomodou ao lado do professor de feitiços.

-Ah! Agora sim posso me contagiar! Importa-se?

-Não, claro que não. – respondeu rindo o novo professor ao pequeno colega de trabalho.

***

- Bom dia classe.

A sala estava iluminada pelo sol através das janelas ao redor do cômodo e seus ocupantes se acomodavam nas carteiras.

-Ah, realmente um bom dia.

-Bom dia Prof. Lupin. Alguém está de bom humor hoje.

O professor sorriu ao comentário do aluno de cabelos pretos e extremamente bagunçados.

-Ora Harry, alguma coisa de bom um dia tem que ter, não acha?

-Se ter alguma coisa de bom significa ter aula com um _lobisomem_, então sim!

Os sonserinos se juntavam aos outros alunos na sala liderados por Draco Malfoy, que não perdeu tempo em mostrar o seu descontentamento com a situação para todos os colegas que pareciam apoiá-lo.

Um silêncio audível se instalou no ambiente. Os sonserinos encaravam com cara de nojo e repulsa o professor de vestes velhas e gastas, e alguns grifinórios desviavam o olhar com receio de mostrar o mesmo semblante juntamente com o medo e vergonha, o que Lupin percebeu facilmente.

Com um suspiro discreto, levantou a mão para Harry e os outros quando estes ameaçaram de protestar e permanecendo com o sorriso respondeu:

-Creio que todos já sabem das minhas condições a essa altura, como o Sr. Malfoy acabou de ressaltar. Por isso gostaria de começar o ano com uma aula sobre lobisomens.

"Sei que o Prof. Snape já fez o favor de lhes dar essa aula, mas como a ênfase era o reconhecimento de um lobisomem, gostaria de dar uma aula mais completa de um ponto de vista um pouco mais... experiente."

Alguns alunos riram com o comentário e vendo que pareciam menos receosos continuou:

-Então, não evitem fazer perguntas sobre o assunto, pois assim acredito que se sentirão um _pouquinho_ mais à vontade. – terminou com um sorriso bondoso.

-É claro que não! Me recuso a ter aulas com um professor que pode me morder a qualquer momento! Se não, me matar!

-Se quiser, pode deixar essa aula, Sr. Malfoy. Não vou te impedir. Mas gostaria de avisar que só porque é uma aula para amenizar minha situação não quer dizer que não vá cair na prova, e devo informar-lhe que não é uma matéria fácil, principalmente porque darei mais detalhes que o normal.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

-E além de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ser uma matéria obrigatória, ou seja, se você não passar será reprovado no seu último ano enquanto vê todos os seus colegas se formarem, vejo que terá dificuldades com o assunto senão saberia que os lobisomens só mordem quando estão transformados, a não ser que você quer que eu te morda agora na frente dos alunos.

Mais alunos riram da cara de espanto e medo de Draco, até alguns sonserinos deram um riso abafado.

-Enquanto a matar, acredito que a essa altura todos aqui tem capacidade de fazer isso.

Lupin se virou e andou até sua mesa mexendo em alguns pergaminhos.

-Além do mais, - disse sem se virar – seu gosto não me parece tão apetitoso quanto mostra ser. Mas se quiser mesmo assim, me avise e eu pensarei no seu caso.

E com um sorriso maroto olhou pelo ombro a pouca cor que restava em Draco desaparecer, ao som de risadas que nesse ponto estavam mais altas e numerosas.

***

A aula correu bem. Melhor do que ele esperava, para falar a verdade. Estudaram o ciclo de transformação de um lobisomem, seus hábitos e hábitat, freqüência de ataques, estudaram, na teoria, a Poção do Acônito (ou Mata-Cão), feitiços e encantos – principalmente o encanto da Lua Eterna que transforma qualquer lua em lua cheia ou a mantém por mais tempo quando já se está nessa fase, o que fez os olhos de Hermione faiscarem com o desafio da enorme complexidade do encanto.

-Ah, então você _pode_ morder a gente quando quiser! – exclamou uma sonserina.

-Na verdade, não. – respondeu Lupin calmamente.

Os alunos estavam quietos tentando absorver cada palavra dita, os que sentavam mais no fundo estavam na beiradas de suas carteiras e seus corpos inclinados para frente.

-Muitas pessoas acreditam que esse encanto nem exista, mas mesmo que sim, ele é demasiadamente complicado de ser recitado. Principalmente porque é dito em uma língua morta ha séculos. Ouvi dizer que dá para contar nos dedos os _seres_ que conseguem fazê-lo.

"Além do mais, como eu já havia dito, a transformação em lobo é extremamente dolorosa, pois é feita contra vontade do inquilino, e este não terá controle de seus atos a não ser que esteja sobre o efeito da Poção Mata-Cão. Mas ainda sim eu acho que a utilização desse encanto seja mais como forma de punição ou tortura contra a pessoa. Se eu quisesse ficar na forma de animal por mais tempo, eu teria virado um animago.

Esse encanto é usado principalmente para fortalecer aqueles cujos poderes são alimentados pela Lua como vampiros, por exemplo."

-Você sempre ficava sozinho quando estava transformado? – perguntou uma grifinória timidamente com um toque de pena.

Lupin piscou. Ficava surpreso com a curiosidade e criatividade das perguntas. Fora bombardeado com elas por todos os lados a aula inteira, e respondera a todas sem exceção – mas sempre omitindo detalhes quando achava necessário. Perguntas como: Quando você foi mordido? Como foi a mordida? Deixou cicatriz? (nessa Lupin apertou sua coxa direita que estava apoiada no tampo da mesa com a outra no chão) O que você fazia? Onde ficava quando transformado? (como não queria tirar a fama da Casa dos Gritos, disse que ficava em um abrigo próximo) O que seus pais achavam disso? O que as mulheres acham disso? (Lupin corou com essa) Já mordeu alguém? Qual é a sua preferência? A carne humana fica boa com batatas?

-Por incrível que pareça, não. – disse rindo para si mesmo – Tinham um cervo, um cão e um rato que teimavam em ficar comigo. Sou muito grato a eles.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry e os dois trocaram sorrisos internos.

-Um rato?! Mas lobos não comem ratos? Você nunca atacou esses animais?

-Não. O cervo era grande demais juntamente com o cão. E o rato estava com eles, então me acostumei com o tempo. Apesar de que às vezes eu me arrependo de não ter o atacado.

Mas essa última frase somente Harry, Rony e Hermione ouviram.


	3. Edochartus

**3-**_**Edochartus**_

-Ai, ai, ai!

-O que foi Remus? O que te mandaram desta vez?

-Cartas Espinhosas. Por serem mais discretas, eu às vezes não tomo cuidado.

-"às vezes"? Aluado, você _sempre_ caía nessa quando estávamos em Hogwarts!

Já era a quinta carta que recebia naquela manhã. E nem eram as primeiras daquela semana. Desde que o fato da sua volta a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria se tornou público já vinha recebendo pacotes e cartas como aquela, desde as que jorravam um mau-odor em quem as lia e berradadores até cobras e outras criaturas que saltavam de pacotes aparentemente normais, muito parecidos com itens trouxas de logros só que um pouco mais _realistas_.

A vida não é um mar de rosas, principalmente quando se é um lobisomem como Lupin já sabe há anos. Mesmo com o sucesso da sua primeira aula, ainda estava longe de ganhar a confiança dos alunos, os mais difíceis eram aqueles que não o conheciam, como os primeiro-anistas. Bruxos de onze anos de idade não esperavam ter o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts – primeiro ano como bruxos no caso de nascidos trouxas – com um professor que era igual aos livros de terror. Um garoto de olhos esbugalhados esteve a ponto de perder os sentidos quando Lupin olhou-o nos olhos, e uma garotinha de cabelos mesclados loiro e ruivo soltou gritinhos de horror quando o professor passou ao seu lado para simplesmente pegar a pena dela que havia caído.

A partir daquele momento, Lupin passou a seguir uma rotina. Todas as manhãs, quando recebia o correio, se trancava em sua sala e ia verificando carta por carta. Tirando uma ou outra e o Profeta Diário, todas eram reclamações dos pais e alunos. Fazia isso cedo para ter tempo de consertar ou arrumar qualquer conseqüência que elas poderiam trazer. Sirius pegou o costume de acompanhá-lo nessa jornada matinal, apesar de que detestava acordar cedo e sempre praguejava o costume do amigo. Lupin sabia que ele fazia isso por sua causa e ficava muito grato por isso. Além do mais, era bom conversar com o velho amigo como se fossem Moony e Padfoot novamente.

-Ó! Me dá isso aqui.

Lupin estendeu o envelope, que antes estava coberto de espinhos, para amão estendida do amigo no fogo da lareira, este a analisou por um tempo e disse:

-Olha aqui ó. – Sirius apontou um pequeno ponto vermelho no canto inferior direito do envelope – Elas podem até ser leves, mas sempre deixam marcas. Prongs e eu nunca teríamos colocado num lugar tão óbvio.

-Claro, porque vocês praticamente inventaram essa carta! – disse Lupin pegando a carta das mãos do amigo e colocando ela em um maço do lado da lareira – Eu só consegui me desvencilhar das outras por causa de vocês.

-Ora, mas é elementar meu caro Moony! – disse pomposo – Você aprendeu com os melhores!

-Ainda não escreveram um livro com todas as suas traquinagens. Acho que nem caberia, com tantas que o mundo nem sabe que existem!

-_Nossas_ traquinagens, você quer dizer. Mas é claro que eu e Prongs levamos os maiores créditos.

Remus sorriu com as lembranças queridas, mas logo mudou para sua expressão séria. Percebendo a mudança do amigo, Sirius perguntou ficando sério também:

-E o Seboso? Continua importunando você?

Lupin fechou os olhos e deixou um suspiro escapar, como se estivesse preso há muito tempo.

-Não. Não aconteceu nada. Na verdade eu pouco o vejo, só nas refeições ou na sala dos professores, mas nunca por muito tempo, ou eu ou ele sempre temos coisas a fazer.

-Ele não disse nada para você? Porque você sabe, não é? Se ele abrir aquela boca asque-

-Não, nada. Nada além do necessário entre professores discutindo suas matérias. – interrompeu o outro – Eu sei que não parece, mas apesar de ele cobiçar esse cargo ha anos, ele gosta de ser o professor de Poções.

-Mas você não acha que ele está mais quieto do que o normal?

-Talvez. Mas ele nunca foi de falar muito mesmo. Talvez ele tenha conseguido alguma razão para se apegar mais a Poções.

-Uma aluna, quem sabe? Se bem que eu duvido que aquela pessoa consiga alguém com aqueles cabelos... – mas essa última parte foi dita quase em um sussurro, mais para ele mesmo do que para o amigo.

De repente, seu semblante amoleceu, e Lupin encarou o amigo com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Não diga isso, Sirius. Serverus é um professor.

-Ah! Qual é Moony? Vai me dizer que nunca achou uma aluna _interessante_?

-Não.

-Certinho como sempre! Às vezes eu me pergunto como é que você pode ser considerado um maroto. – disse balançando a cabeça em falsa reprovação – Vou te ajudar. Qual é sua próxima aula?

-Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

-Ah! É um bom começo! – exaltou Sirius e Lupin revirou os olhos. – Lufa-lufas... Hum. Você pode começar por elas, normalmente são bem mancinhas, mas é claro que sempre há exceções. Corvinais... Ah, isso sim! Sabe? Eu saí com uma corvinal uma vez – ou duas - que era-

-Padfoot.

-O quê?

-Poupe-me.

-Mas é sério Moony! Ai ela pulou em cima de mim e-

-Tchau, Padfoot. – terminou Lupin jogando água na lareira apagando as chamas e a imagem do amigo nelas.

Depois de acender o fogo novamente, viu as cartas serem consumidas aos poucos quando as jogava na lareira. E com um último olhar para as cinzas, pegou seu material e saiu para sua próxima aula.

***

Aviões de vários formatos e tamanhos voavam loucamente pela sala, fazendo piruetas e mais manobras. Leões, elefantes, girafas e jacarés andavam calmamente pelas mesas. Cobras, sapos e até pássaros lutavam contra rinocerontes, gatos e cachorros em todas as superfícies lisas que podiam alcançar. Todos de papel, e não passando de um palmo de tamanho.

Levou um certo tempo para que os autores dessa apresentação percebessem que havia uma pessoa, de aparência mais adulta, parada na porta da sala. Lupin observava em silêncio alguns de seus alunos apostarem corridas com os aviõezinhos de papel, outros apenas olhavam os pequenos animais se mexendo e outros travarem duelos com suas criações. Até Luna, que costumava ser a mais quieta (não por não falar muito, mas por parecer que está fora de sintonia), estava concentrada em sua dobradura, a qual se revelou ser um bonequinho de forma humanóide.

- Até que enfim, Luna! – exclamou uma colega da corvinal – Mas depois de todo esse tempo você só fez um homem? Ele não vai ser páreo para a minha pantera!

- Eu ainda não acabei. – disse Luna com uma voz sonhadora.

E tirando a sua varinha e apontando para o bonequinho, disse:

- _Lumus lunaris_.

Uma luz fraca, porém bela, saiu da ponta da varinha e iluminou o pequeno boneco de papel que começou a se contorcer e a se desdobrar para se dobrar novamente em um grande lobo.

Lupin prendeu a respiração. Ela fizera um lobisomem.

O pequeno lobisomem avançou na pantera que começou a ser estraçalhada em milhares de pedacinhos, o que deixou sua criadora pasma de horror.

Lupin achou melhor intervir. Limpou a garganta em um som bastante audível.

A classe ficou quieta no mesmo instante. Tirando os aviões e os animais de papel que continuavam a fazer seus movimentos, os alunos ficaram em completo silêncio quando viraram suas cabeças assustadas na direção do som. Luna recolheu a varinha calmamente e seu pequeno lobisomem retornou a sua forma anterior.

Em movimentos rápidos e quase desesperados, os alunos tentaram se desfazer de suas criações – com exceção de Luna, que estava brincando sonhadoramente com seu pequeno novo amigo.

- Não precisam se incomodar com isso. – Lupin disse levantado a mão para que parassem o que estavam fazendo – Na verdade, eles podem ser até úteis para a aula de hoje.

Dito isso, deu um aceno com a varinha e todas as dobraduras flutuaram alguns centímetros e se deslocaram um pouco até repousarem na mesa do professor onde o mesmo já se encontrava quando disse:

- Aproximem-se.

Com um aceno da varinha empurrou as carteiras para as paredes da sala e colocou a sua própria no centro. Tímidos e receosos os alunos se aproximaram da mesa do professor.

-Minha vez.

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso da capa de bruxo e tirou um vidrinho que continha alguma coisa muito branca e que, por alguma razão, dava chios e sons frenéticos.

- _Edochartus_. – disse sacudindo o frasquinho tornado os guinchos mais altos.

Abriu o frasco e deslizou o seu conteúdo para a sua mão. Era uma criaturazinha que não maior que um polegar. Ela não tinha nem mãos nem pés, apenas tocos muito finos e pontiagudos. Seus olhos eram grandes e brancos na sua cabeça de forma esquisita.

- Eles gostam de informações, escritas de preferência. – continuou Lupin – Quando acham uma de aparência valiosa, não hesitam em comê-la.

Lupin viu a dúvida na face dos alunos. Continuou:

- O valor da informação é dado quando alguém a escreve com um sentimento muito forte. Vou exemplificar.

Segurando o _edochartus_ em uma mão, pegou uma folha em branco com a outra e rabiscou alguma coisa rapidamente nele. Depois levantou o papel na mesma altura do _edochartus_ e no mesmo instante, este começou a guinchar freneticamente tentando se desvencilhar da mão para ir ao encontro do papel. Algumas meninas seguraram a respiração.

- Como podem ver o _edochartus_ está tentando obter a informação contida neste papel. Isso é o que acontece quando ele consegue.

Lupin colocou o papel no chão e em seguida soltou a criaturazinha, que caiu com a mesma tranqüilidade do papel. Ela correu (ou rastejou) para o papel numa velocidade tão grande que não deu tempo para os alunos lerem o que estava escrito. Começou ao que parecia raspar as letras com as pequenas lâminas que eram seus antebraços, para comê-las em seguida.

Não durou nem três segundos, e o papel já estava em branco novamente.

- Viram? – perguntou Lupin ao ver a cara de espanto dos outros – Os _edochartus_ possuem um sistema de camuflagem. Quando sentem algum perigo se fundem com o papel ficando praticamente imperceptíveis. Assim.

Ao que Lupin fez a menção de pegar o papel, a criaturazinha imediatamente se fundiu com ele que agora parecia não passar de um papel comum.

- Esse sistema é muito eficaz. Por isso eles são difíceis de serem encontrados. Podemos amassar um papel com um _edochartus_ e não sentiremos a menor diferença. – disse Lupin enquanto demonstrava amassando o papel normalmente – Eles praticamente têm as mesmas características do papel. Então, se vocês tentarem queimarem ou molharem o papel, ele vai se comportar como se fosse um, ou seja, será destruído juntamente com a informação que carrega. Então tomem cuidado.

-Como podemos pegar a informação de volta? – perguntou Luna quebrando o silêncio entre os alunos.

- Uma ótima pergunta Luna.

Lupin gostava que seus alunos participassem das aulas. Tinha uma ótima sensação de conforto e nostalgia.

- Uma vez que um edochartus se alimenta de uma informação ele não se desfaz dela com tanta facilidade já que está _dentro_ dele. É como se quiséssemos pegar de volta o nosso café da manhã que acabamos de comer. Só vomitando, não é?

Os alunos fizeram sons e expressões de nojo em uníssono.

Lupin riu.

- Quer dizer que temos que fazer ele vomitar?! – exclamou um lufo que parecia que ia fazer o mesmo.

- Não é tão simples assim. Como possui um corpo com as mesmas propriedades do papel, então as palavras se fixam no seu interior como se ele fosse uma dobradura com alguma coisa escrita dentro.

O rosto do lufo foi voltando a sua cor natural. Lupin continuou:

- Então temos que tirar a informação à força. Existe um feitiço simples para o caso: _extaho tacitum_. Mas primeiramente temos de fazer com que o _edochartus_ se mova, para que se separe do papel, senão podemos explodir o papel juntamente com ele, já que ele tem controle total do papel em que se fundiu, misturando suas partes.

Lupin alisa o papel o máximo que ele consegue para depois coloca-lo em cima da mesa – as criações dos alunos se afastaram um pouco – para que todos pudessem ver.

- Nada melhor para mover um _edochartus_ do que um segredo. Segredos são informações muito valiosas e, na maioria dos casos, particulares. – Lupin viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios de Luna - Nenhum _edochartus_ resiste a um bom segredo.

Pegando um outro pedaço de papel e rabiscando algumas palavras rápidas nele Lupin continuou:

- Prestem bastante atenção no que eu farei agora.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um pouco confuso para alguns. Lupin aproximou o pedaço de papel do _edochartus_ camuflado e o levantou rapidamente quando este saiu do papel em um pulo, fazendo-o saltar ainda mais alto. E antes que a criaturazinha encostasse no pedaço de papel, Lupin berrou:

- _Extaho tacitum_!

O _edochartus_ explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos deixando uma massa de tinta preta suspensa por um momento no ar, ao que Lupin sacudiu a varinha e a massa atingiu o quadro negro espalhando seu conteúdo sobre ele.

A cena tirou gritinhos e palmas dos alunos.

- Professor, o que é aquilo? – perguntou uma corvinal de cabelos muito pretos e muito lisos, porém curtos, apontando para a confusão de letras que se encontrava na lousa.

- Aquilo, Srta. Grinbown, são minhas palavras. – respondeu Lupin se aproximando do quadro - Só que estão codificadas. E essa é a parte intrigante do _edochartus_: toda vez que se tira a informação dele, ela se torna ilegível. Somente a pessoa que _escreveu_ pode decodificá-la de maneira simples e rápida, mesmo que não se lembre de tê-la escrito. Se outra pessoa quiser decifrar vai ter que fazer do modo tradicional, normalmente com o auxílio de aritmância.

Olhares ansiosos se espalharam pela classe ao pressentirem que o momento que estavam esperando se aproximava.

Lupin sorriu. A tortura até que era boa.

- Mas já vou avisando que não fiquem muito esperançosos. – continuou apontando sua varinha para o quadro negro – _Dispositura_!

As letras começaram a se mover, umas dando espaço para outras entrarem no meio, até que uma frase compreensível pudesse ser lida:

EU SOU UM LOBISOMEM

Apesar de aparecerem algumas expressões de espanto, como se tivessem se esquecido do fato, o desapontamento foi geral.

- Não me culpem. – disse Lupin com falsa inocência – Até pouco tempo atrás isso era um segredo.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eu fiz uma pequena explicação um pouco mais detalhada sobre o _edochartus_ ^^ (com desenho e tudo!)

O desenho e a explicação podem ser encontrados no meu deviantart. (leiam o meu profile!)

Plz comentem!!! XD


	4. Aluada

**N/A: **Ahn... Como eu posso dizer?.... Desculpa? Eu fiquei 3 meses sem tocar na fic... eu sei... mas é q eu tenho razões! Em Julho eu fui na premire londrina de Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince XD e depois começou minha facul... Mas vou me empenhar mais, eu prometo!

Comentem plz!!! Só assim eu sei se vcs estão gostando ou não da fic!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4-Aluada**

-Muito bem, agora é a vez de vocês. – disse Lupin se afastando da mesa para fazer com que ela desaparecesse e fosse reaparecer no canto da sala junto com as carteiras, fazendo com que as dobraduras de papel caíssem no chão silenciosamente.

O professor colocou a mão dentro das vestes e tirou um vidrinho muito parecido com o do primeiro _edochartus_, só que bem maior.

- Vamos começar com apenas o reconhecimento de um _edochartus_. Este frasco contém trinta deles. Vocês vão ter que reconhecer e destruir os _edochartus_ espalhados entre as suas próprias dobraduras e irão receber cinco pontos para suas respectivas casas para cada _edochartus_ destruído. Aquele que conseguir o maior número vai ganhar um vale de cinco galeões da Dedosdemel.

O ar da sala melhorou consideravelmente com o clima de competição nos olhos dos alunos que cobiçavam o papel colorido que se encontrava na mão do professor.

- Não esqueçam o que eu disse: uma vez que o _edochartus_ se funde com o papel ele tem controle total sobre o mesmo, não importando seu estado. Então vocês vão ter que resolver esse problema antes que os _edochartus_ tomem conta de suas criações e as destruam, senão eu vou ter que dar aos _edochartus_ esse papel – Lupin sacudiu o vale da Dedosdemel de uma maneira hipnotizadora brincando com os olhares grudados nele – que, cá entre nós, possuí uma informação bem valiosa.

Com um sorriso maroto ele observou as feições de horror estampada em alguns alunos. E reprimiu um riso. Se estivesse com a mesma idade e na mesma situação deles, provavelmente faria o mesmo.

- Prontos? – disse levantando o vidrinho com um aceno da varinha até mais ou menos acima do meio das dobraduras.

No mesmo instante todos os alunos correram para suas carteiras nas paredes da sala para pegarem um pedaço de pergaminho e escreverem alguma coisa muito rápido com suas penas.

- No três.

O barulho das penas arranhando os pergaminhos de forma quase que desesperada podia ser ouvido por toda a sala.

- Um.

Alguns papéis podiam ser vistos sendo amassados e jogados para o alto. "A pressa é realmente inimiga da perfeição" Lupin pensou. Isso era muito divertido.

- Dois.

Gritinhos afobados de alguns. Muitos correram para o centro da sala com os segredos firmes nas mãos e com os olhos fixos no vidrinho.

- Só espero que não tenham usado nenhuma anotação de alguma outra aula para fazerem as dobraduras. – disse Lupin com um sorriso gentil desviando a atenção de alguns e arregalando os olhos dos mesmos – Três!

Com o afastamento da varinha o vidrinho fez uma queda em linha reta até o chão se quebrando em milhares de pedacinhos e desaparecendo logo em seguida como se nunca tivesse existido, espalhando assim seu conteúdo uniformemente entre as dobraduras.

A sala explodiu com os gritos de feitiços por todos os lados enquanto os alunos saiam correndo tentando impedir que os _edochartus_ invadissem suas criações, o que alguns não estavam conseguindo fazer exatamente.

- Não se atreva a se esconder no meu elefante! – um corvinal gritou chutando os outros animais no caminho ao tentar pegar o intruso com as mãos se esquecendo completamente que tinha que usar a varinha.

Um _edochartus_ se camuflou com um leão e começou fazer um estrago visível com os que estavam em volta.

- Olhe o que o seu leão fez com a minha águia! Eu demorei horas para fazer! – uma lufa-lufa disse zangada para um colega ao lado.

- Não é minha culpa se ela era fraca! – revidou o outro.

- Sr. Minnivs! É para destruir os _edochartus_, não juntá-los! – Lupin disse rindo ao corvinal, que, como alguns, havia se esquecido completamente da tarefa e começou a apoiar os _edochartus_ quando perceberam que suas criações lutavam melhor com eles na guerra que agora era a sala de aula.

A única que parecia calma com tudo isso era Luna, que saltitava entre as criaturinhas – sem pisar em nenhuma – e balançando a varinha no mesmo movimento saltitante. Alguma coisa estava emaranhada nos cabelos loiros que caiam pelo ombro. Alguma coisa branca. E Lupin percebeu que era o diminuto amigo de Luna. Quando esta chegou no meio da sala, colocou seu amiguinho no chão e disse:

- _Lumus lunaris_.

Mais uma vez o bonequinho se contorceu ao se desdobrar e se dobrou novamente em forma de lobo.

- Fareje os _edochartus_. – pediu Luna ao lobo de papel.

Mal o pequeno focinho começou a funcionar, o lobo saiu em disparada contra um leopardo que não teve chance de se preparar e caiu no chão com o peso do lobo sobre ele.

- Bom menino. – disse sua dona com um sorriso – Agora, salte!

E o pequeno lobo o fez. E com os mesmos movimentos ágeis que Lupin havia demonstrado, Luna aproximou o seu segredo no instante que o leopardo começava a se recuperar e o retirou mais depressa ainda atraindo o _edochartus_ para longe da sua camuflagem.

- _Extaho tacitum_.

E novamente a pequena criatura explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos pelo ar.

***

Lupin estava impressionado com o andamento da aula. Apesar do início confuso, os alunos se concentraram em destruir todos os _edochartus_. Mas nenhum deles foi tão bem quanto Luna. O feito de seu primeiro _edochartus_ se repetiu seguidas vezes em um surpreendente trabalho em equipe de Luna com o seu mini-lobisomem. Os dois eram vistos saltitando de um lado para o outro da sala sendo acompanhados pelas explosões dos _edochartus_, era quase uma dança – muito estranha, mas ainda sim uma dança – que se fundia com a música proporcionada pelas explosões.

- Ok! Acho que temos um veredicto. – disse o professor finalmente batendo as palmas para que fosse ouvido.

Ainda assim os alunos demoraram algum tempo para pararem de correr entre suas dobraduras e o que sobrou de outras.

- Srta. Cristin, pode parar agora.

A pequena lufa de tranças insistia em tirar um _edochartus_ inexistente de um polvo que atacava seu tatu.

- Mas, professor! Esse _edochartus_ não quer sair desse polvo, por mais que eu aproxime meu segredo! Acredite, eu estou tentando há séculos! – gritou indignada do outro lado da sala.

- Srta. Cristin, não há mais _edochartus_ a serem destruídos, acredite. Eu contei. – assegurou Lupin reprimindo um riso e olhando de soslaio com uma leve inclinação da sua cabeça para um corvinal que, com a varinha escondida nas costas, controlava o polvo.

A garota pareceu entender a mensagem e encarou o garoto com olhos de fúria, enquanto este guardava discretamente a varinha e olhava com cara de inocência.

- Bem! – exclamou batendo as palmas para impedir que a briga do casal não estourasse – Pelas minhas contas... – fez um ar pensativo, para aumentar o suspense – Corvinal é a vencedora com 95 pontos contra 55 da Lufa-Lufa!

Os corvinais explodiram de vivas, assobios, gritos e palmas. A Srta. Cristin parecia exalar um ar mortal ao corvinal-do-polvo.

- Sendo que! – enfatizou Lupin para que os outros se silenciassem novamente – Sendo que 50 pontos foram ganhos sozinhos pela Luna! Que acabou com 10 dos 30 _edochartus_!

Luna saiu do meio dos colegas saltitando entre palmas e olhares ameaçadores.

- Parabéns, Luna. – disse Lupin sorrindo ao entregar o bilhete colorido onde os dizeres DEDOSDEMEL em grandes letras douradas e rebuscadas podiam ser lidas.

Quando Luna se aproximou ela estendeu o braço a alguns centímetros de distância do papel. E para a surpresa de Lupin, que achou o movimento um tanto quanto estranho, o pequenino homem de papel saiu de entre o emaranhado dos cabelos de Luna e percorreu o caminho do seu ombro até a ponta do dedo para esticar o seu minúsculo bracinho aceitando o prêmio, que foi dado por um professor intrigado.

- E por acaso esse pequeno ser tem um nome? – perguntou Lupin com um sorriso ao ver a alegria da criaturazinha.

- Eu pensei em chamá-lo de Aluado. – respondeu Luna simplesmente.

As sobrancelhas de Lupin ficaram na altura do coro cabeludo.

- Como me chamam de _Lua _Lovegood, achei que o nome fosse apropriado. – completou com um sorriso ao ver a expressão do professor.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam constrangidos e outros riram do fato. Luna ignorou todos – ao seu modo saltitante – e se dirigiu à porta da sala onde outros já se encontravam.

Piscando algumas vezes, Lupin percebeu aonde se encontrava e disse:

- Muito bem! Agora eu quero que todos façam um relatório do que aprenderam aqui e façam um resumo de casos envolvendo _edochartus_ e como solucioná-los para que fiquem preparados para a próxima aula quando partiremos para a parte mais trabalhosa.

Em meio aos olhares cabisbaixos devido à notícia da tarefa e os movimentos dos alunos se preparando para sair da sala, avistou um papel dobrado caindo do bolso de Luna quando esta se virava para sair.

Sem pensar duas vezes foi ao encontro dela e lhe estendeu o segredo.

- Você deixou cair seu segredo, Luna. Tenha mais cuidado com eles.

- Pode ficar para você, se quiser. Tenho mais de onde esse veio.

- Mas você não vai querer que eu leia, não é mesmo?

- Pode ler.

Não havia um pingo de constrangimento nessas palavras.

Intrigado e - por mais que não quisesse admitir – curioso, abriu o papel o leu.

O CÉU É AZUL

- Ahn... Luna? Isto não é segredo para ninguém.

- Eu sei. – disse o encarando com aqueles olhos grandes – Mas você não sabia o que estava escrito no papel, sabia?

E sem mais nenhuma palavra saiu com os colegas, deixando um Lupin estacado no chão com o braço ainda estendido com o papel em mãos, para trás.

Luna Lovegood realmente não parava de lhe surpreeder.


	5. Chocomel

**N/A:** Senhoras e senhores! Eu vos apresento o 5º capítulo!!! Finalmente!!! Para aqueles que acompanham a fic, muito obrigada por esperarem! Eu só peço que comentem, pois só assim eu saberei se estão gostando da história. Também queria fazer uma pergunta a vocês: será que eu devo traduzir essa fic para o inglês? Por favor dê a sua opinião!

Também gostaria de acrescentar que um fato desse capítulo foi baseado em acontecimentos reais. Mais especificamente, com a minha Beta XDDDDD

Novamente obrigada, e continuem acompanhando! Bjs.

* * *

**5-Chocomel**

- E ai?

- E ai o quê?

- E ai, você sabe muito bem o quê.

- Se eu soubesse o que ai, eu não teria perguntado e ai o quê.

Lupin adorava confundir as pessoas. Principalmente Sirius. Já que, tirando James, ele era sempre o que estava mais cheio de si. Era um privilégio de maroto que nunca iria abrir mão.

- Moony, não começa!

- Não começa o quê? – perguntou com uma indiferença e calma que estava longe de sentir engolindo um riso que estava ficando difícil de conter.

- Moony!

Não agüentou mais e soltou uma gargalhada se debruçando sobre os trabalhos dos terceiros-anistas que estava corrigindo em sua mesa. O rosto em chamas do amigo fez uma careta de reprovação e esperou, não tão pacientemente, o acesso do amigo passar. Ele sabia que até poderia ter merecido isso. Invadira a tranqüilidade de Lupin sem nem ao menos avisar enquanto ele se concentrava em traduzir os rabiscos que chamava de "trabalhos dos alunos". E ainda insistia em tocar em um assunto que Remus não gostava de discutir desde os tempos de escola: relacionamento amoroso.

Pelo menos, não o que tinha haver com ele.

Depois de alguns minutos Lupin se recompôs endireitando-se em seu lugar e limpou uma lágrima que lhe escapava pelo canto do olho, para só depois dar atenção ao amigo que continuava a encará-lo da lareira.

- Olá Sirius. – disse com um sorriso como se apenas reparasse em sua presença naquele momento, que fez o amigo querer tirar aquela curva com dentes de seu rosto.

- Oi. _Remus_. – respondeu a contragosto, mas logo mudou de expressão quando continuou – Vamos lá! Você não pode fugir do assunto para sempre! Diga! Como foi sua aula com as corvinais e as lufas?

- Bem. – respondeu o outro como se isso explicasse tudo.

- Moony. – disse Sirius em tom de aviso.

Sabia que não poderia fugir mais. Principalmente quando Sirius Black falava naquele tom. Ele até não poderia saber o que ia acontecer – o que na verdade era o mais assustador – mas não seria prudente de sua parte contrariá-lo. A última vez que o fez, acordou com as letras TPM estampadas na cara, o que tomou uma parte considerável do seu dia para tirá-las. Sem contar que ainda teve que ouvir Sirius gritar para todos a sua volta toda vez que se cruzavam:

- Não se preocupem! Isso só acontece uma vez ao mês!

O que, obviamente, o deixava mais irritado.

Eles estavam no primeiro ano e foi o suficiente para que nunca esquecesse.

- Estou falando sério, Padfoot. A aula correu bem. Aqueles alunos já me conheciam antes e sem contar que é mais fácil lidar com lufos e corvinais do que grifinórios e sonserinos juntos.

- Sei, sei. E as garotas? Vamos Moony, não seja acanhado.

- Não estou sendo acanhado. Apenas não consigo me ver saindo com uma aluna.

- Moony, você não consegue se ver saindo com ninguém. Nem agora, nem antes. Não é a toa que eu e Prongs éramos _obrigados_ a arranjar umas meninas para você.

- O que às vezes eu desejaria que não tivessem o feito. – disse pensando em algumas das "candidatas" e reprimindo um calafrio.

- Ora, Moony. É que você não percebe, mas é bem cobiçado pelas garotas. Claro, não mais do que eu – disse jogando os cabelos negros para o lado fazendo com que o outro virasse os olhos -, mas ainda sim é. A concorrência era meio grande e tentávamos ser o mais justos possível, agradando a _todas_.

Sirius o encarava com olhinhos de anjo. O que com certeza não era.

- Certo. – disse Lupin estreitando os olhos – O que quer saber?

- Tem alguma que vale a pena? – respondeu Sirius se empolgando.

- O que "vale a pena" para você?

Ele não sabia se queria a resposta dessa pergunta.

- Ah. Sei lá. Alguém que serve pelo menos para dar uns amassos. Nem que seja do tipo camarão. Sabe? A gente deixa a cabeça de lado e come.

É. Realmente não queria.

- Acho que não tinha ninguém que se encaixasse nesses padrões.

- Ah. Pera ae. Deixa eu perguntar de novo, só que na sua língua. – limpou a garganta e continuou – Teve alguém pela qual você se interessou?

- Hum... – Lupin refletiu.

Tinha realmente algumas que lhe chamaram atenção. Mas nunca em algum sentido em que pudesse diferir de simples conhecimento. Tinham algumas até que bonitas. Mas que lhe surpreendeu, apenas uma. A primeira que veio em mente.

- Teve uma que me impressionou. – disse por fim.

- Na beleza? – perguntou Sirius voltando a se empolgar.

- Na inteligência. – corrigiu olhando o outro com um toque de reprovação.

Sirius deixou escapar um "Ah" claramente desapontado.

- Esqueci que esse fator é importante pra você.

- Deveria ser importante pra você também. – disse erguendo as sobrancelhas – Você não gostaria de sair com alguém que não saiba distinguir um caldeirão de uma pia, gostaria?

- Se for só para dar uns pegas, sim.

Lupin levantou as mãos para o ar em sinal de rendição. Era impossível conversar com Sirius quando o assunto era o sexo oposto.

- Olha, eu não estou dizendo que uma boa cabeça não é importante. Claro que é. Eu não iria me relacionar com alguém que enfia o sorvete na testa ao invés da boca. Mas não estou falando para você arranjar uma namorada. Só um caso. – disse Sirius em um tom sério – Um bom o suficiente para tirar você do que parece ser uma seca eterna.

Lupin o olhou com raiva e o outro sorriu. Ele o irritava, no bom sentido, mas ainda sim o irritava. Sirius sabia fazer o amigo se enfurecer.

- Bem, aqui vai a minha deixa. Vou deixar você refletir no que conversamos. – disse o moreno se preparando para sair, e antes que o fizesse, acrescentou: - Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas eu realmente espero que você siga o exemplo do Seboso e saia com uma aluna.

E sem mais nenhuma outra palavra se foi, deixando as chamas da lareira de volta a sua cor original.

Lupin deixou a cabeça cair no tampo da mesa. Doeu. Mas pelo menos era uma dor que o faria esquecer por um tempo dos problemas.

***

Não conseguia entender como Hogsmeade parecia estar sempre no inverno. Desejava ver o vilarejo em outras estações. Devia ser belo no outono. Com as casas cobertas de folhas secas de tons variados, além do tapete que seria os caminhos dentre elas. Adorava se jogar entre os montes de folhas secas, tanto na sua forma humana com os marotos quanto em forma de lobisomem com os marotos versão animal. Filch sempre ficava irado quando via que todo o seu trabalho no dia anterior em recolher as folhas fora destruído em tapetes disformes que se espalhavam por todo o terreno, e algumas vezes, por toda Hogwarts.

James costumava dizer que a cor das folhas nessa época o lembrava de Lily. Na verdade, tudo o lembrava de Lily, mas neste caso o lembrava particularmente dos cabelos. Então ele se jogava nos montes e ficava se aninhando enquanto murmurava o nome dela, para logo em seguida ser soterrado pelo dobro ou triplo de folhas pelos amigos.

Estava divagando.

De novo.

Desde a conversa que teve com Sirius, divagava demais. Precisava se concentrar na reunião dos professores. O que na verdade era apenas um encontro amigável para falar da rotina e beber o que os Três Vassouras pudesse oferecer. Resolveu desviar o olhar da janela para impedi-lo de ter mais divagações, para olhar os que estavam ao redor.

Severus Snape estava quieto. Ele sempre estava quieto. Apenas falava quando o era conveniente. Ele também sempre estava de preto. Não sabia o porquê, mas desde que eram crianças nunca o vira usar alguma cor que não fosse o verde e prateado do uniforme. O que era uma pena, deveria ficar bem com alguma cor. Snape estava tomando o seu Firewhisky em uma velocidade incrivelmente lenta, e freqüentemente lançava olhares para a mesa do fundo do estabelecimento onde Harry, Rony e Hermione conversavam animados.

Sentia pena de Harry. Se James estivesse vivo e soubesse que o "Seboso" estava lecionando, com certeza ele iria exigir assistir a aula junto com o filho ou iria ensiná-lo um feitiço ou dois que os livros definitivamente não o faziam. De repente pensou no que Sirius havia dito. E se ele estivesse certo? E se todo esse desprezo que demonstrava a Harry fosse na verdade o oposto? E se não fosse uma aluna, e sim um aluno?

A imaginação de Lupin o levou a águas que desejaria não estar.

O que não deveria ter feito enquanto tomava um gole de seu Hidromel.

A metade que restava do copo não passou por sua garganta ao que Lupin expeliu tudo com a imagem que agora se formava em sua mente. Desculpou-se a todos com um sorriso constrangido dizendo que havia apenas engasgado. Desviou o olhar de Snape que agora o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Agora observava Profa. McGonnagal tendo uma conversa, aparentemente divertida, com Prof. Flitwick.

Era estranho o fato de que teve aulas com esses mesmos professores e que agora o viam como iguais colegas de trabalho. Mudou o ponto de vista. E se ele tivesse saído com uma se suas professoras? Minerva escolheu esse exato momento olhá-lo pelo canto do olho em um movimento comum.

A imaginação de Lupin o afundou de vez naquelas águas indesejadas.

E a outra metade do seu copo de Hidromel, que já havia sido ingerida, fez a menção de percorrer o caminho pelo qual havia entrado. Lupin achou melhor sair dali antes que pensasse em algo pior. Levantou-se, despediu-se, pagou a conta e saiu pela porta da frente para esfriar a mente com o ar gelado de Hogsmeade.

Resolveu visitar a Zonko's. Antigamente era onde costumavam abastecer seus estoques de traquinagens após terem abastecido seus estômagos com Cervejas Amanteigadas e doces e mais doces da Dedosdemel. Viu um tapete que se puxa sozinho e se enrola em quem o pisá-lo. Riu e fez uma anotação mental que deveria contar isso a Sirius que adoraria colocar um na Antiga Casa dos Black e ver Snape ser enrolado feito um charuto. Não que o avisaria com esses propósitos, não. Sirius continuava uma criança, pensou, só que maior e com acessos a coisas e lugares que antes não tinha. Pelo menos não legalmente. E seguiu assim para a próxima loja deixando os alunos que estavam fazendo compras na Zonko's muito aliviados.

A Dedosdemel continuava lotada como sempre. Montes e mais montes de doces espalhados pela loja o encantavam. Uma fonte de chocolate que instalaram em um canto onde jovens mergulhavam seus pirulito recém-comprados com olhares gulosos o deliciava. Não resistiu ao impulso de se apossar de uma das delícias oferecidas e foi ao encontro do balcão onde uma senhora muito simpática atendia uma menina com um gorro que mudava de cor.

- Olá Sra. Flume!

- Mas ora se não é Remus! – respondeu a senhora com um sorriso – Vejo que não resistiu em comprar alguma coisa aqui, não é mesmo?

- Eu simplesmente não consigo. E como eu poderia quando a senhora me mostra essa montanha de tesouros?

Lupin podia até não saber que era considerado bonito, mas sabia usar o seu charme quando o convinha. Reprimia-se por isso, mas as recompensas eram tão maravilhosas que ignorava seu bom senso.

- Ora! Não diga isso Remus! – disse Sra. Flume corando e abanando uma mão em direção a Lupin – E o que quer desta vez? O de sempre?

- Hoje não Sra. Flume. Queria experimentar algo diferente. Tem alguma novidade?

- Hum. – pensou – Acabamos de receber um carregamento de Demônios Escaldantes! São pequenos chocolates com pimenta que derretem na boca e deixam um rastro de calor por onde passam. São muito bons em dias frios como este. Lembram Diabinhos de Pimenta, mas a vantagem é que você não expele chamas!

- Parece bom. – disse Lupin com água na boca só pensar – Algo mais?

Sra. Flume riu.

- Eu sabia que não era o bastante para você mocinho. – e voltou a pensar – Também acabaram de chegar Chococumulus. São chocolates com um recheio de creme tão leve que é capaz de fazer pés levitarem a alguns centímetros do chão. – disse apontando para uma cesta de ponta- cabeça que se encontrava no teto onde várias nuvens de chocolate flutuavam – É como Delícias Gasosas só que chocolate. Então? O vai ser querido?

- Quanto ficaria se eu pedisse um saco de cada, mais seis Sapos-de-Chocolate, mais cinco bolos de caldeirão?

- Nossa, mas que gula! Não deveria comer tantos doces, querido, faz mal aos dentes, sabia? – Sra. Flume disse isso com o mesmo sorriso que dava a ele quando era criança e em resposta Lupin sorriu mostrando que nunca teve esse tipo de problema – Hum. Como os Demônios Escaldantes e os Chococumulus são lançamentos receio que sejam mais caros, ainda mais o pacote. Hum... Tudo vai ficar um galeão e sete sicles.

Lupin tateou os bolsos. Tinha exatos dois galeões, quinze sicles e vinte e três nuques. Mais do que o suficiente para pagar a compra.

Com as mãos ainda nos bolsos, mordeu a língua pelos velhos hábitos que nunca mudam e disse:

- Mas que droga! Esqueci de pegar mais dinheiro! Acabei gastando tudo no Três Vassouras! – olhou para a Sra. Flume com olhar de perdão – Você me desculpa Sra. Flume? Se a senhora quiser, eu vou para Hogwarts e volto bem rápido! Ou... Ou eu cancelo o pedido!

E em um ato final, abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desconsolo. Ele sabia que era horrível mentir desse jeito para a Sra. Flume que sempre foi muito atenciosa com ele, principalmente porque não tinha mais idade para isso! Mas não conseguiu resistir! E ele sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Calma, querido, calma. – disse a Sra. Flume com um sorriso bondoso – Não acho que deveria ter todo esse trabalho de ir e voltar da escola. Não se esqueça de que são novidades, não vão sumir tão rápido assim.

Lupin continuou com a cabeça abaixada. _Um pouco mais_.

- E o cupom de cinco galeões que comprou semana passada? Poderia gastá-lo agora.

- Eu não tenho mais ele. – disse sem levantar a cabeça e com o silêncio questionador da Sra. Flume, acrescentou: - E-eu dei para alguém.

_Só mais um pouco_.

- Deu para alguém? _Remus Lupin_ deu um cupom de _cinco galeões_ da _Dedosdemel_ para _alguém_?

Lupin ergueu a cabeça em um pulo e viu que a conversa estava tomando um rumo perigoso, então emendou:

- Não era para mim!

_Falta só mais um pouco, por favor!_

- Eu não posso te dar tudo o que quer – disse a Sra. Flume se conformando –, mas eu posso te dar de graça-

O alívio de Lupin era quase palpável.

- Algum problema, Prof. Lupin? – uma voz a sua direita disse.

Ele pulou bem uns cinco centímetros do chão.

Uma aluna! E não era qualquer aluna, era...

- Luna! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Estou com fome. – disse como se isso explicasse tudo – Você está com problemas em pagar a conta, professor?

- Si- quer dizer, não!

- Quer que eu pague?

E para o horror de Lupin, ela retirou do bolso um papel colorido com as letras DEDOSDEMEL impressas.

Sra. Flume ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, quer dizer que é _ela_ a ganhadora do vale?

- Sim. – disse Luna.

- Não! – gritou Lupin.

As duas mulheres o encararam.

- Veja bem, Sra. Flume – começou Lupin -, a Srta. Lovegood é minha aluna, sendo assim, eu sou o professor dela e-

Mas parecia que ele estava sendo completamente ignorado, enquanto Luna pagava a as compras e a Sra. Flume lhe dava o troco com um sorriso mais que afetivo.

- Vamos, professor? – disse Luna já a caminho da porta.

- Mas-!

- Ora, Remus! Não se acanhe! – disse Sra. Flume dando tapinhas gentis em suas costas e, abaixando a voz para que só ele escutasse, disse: - Aproveite, e gaste o dinheiro que está no seu bolso em alguma coisa para a sua _aluna_.

Lupin se sentiu com onze anos novamente enquanto sentia seu rosto inteiro esquentar e os pequenos empurrões da Sra. Flume para cruzar a loja. E quando chegaram ao final dela, disse:

- Até a próxima vez, _professor Moony_! – fechando a porta da Dedosdemel.

Deixando um Lupin muito vermelho rodeado por neve e pelo vento frio que passava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

***

O céu estava branco assim como o resto. O cenário parecia um desenho feito em papel, com o contraste entre as edificações escuras e a neve clara. Lupin e Luna já haviam andado por praticamente toda Hogmeade sem entrar em nenhuma loja e sem emitir uma palavra. Quando chegaram ao local mais afastado de todos, a Casa dos Gritos, ele não agüentou mais o silêncio constrangedor.

- Desculpa Luna.

A garota de cabelos longos e loiros olhou-o com seus grandes olhos e não disse nada. O que o deixou ainda mais desconfortável, não era fácil ser encarado por aqueles olhos tão penetrantes. Mas depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela respondeu:

- Pelo quê?

Lupin piscou.

- Como assim, "pelo quê"? Por ter pagado minha extravagância na Dedosdemel, é claro.

- "Desculpa'? – continuou Luna sem piscar – Não seria mais correto: "obrigado"?

- Mas era o seu vale.

- E?

- Ah...Ahn... Obrigado.

- Por nada. – respondeu Luna levantando os ombros em indiferença e se virando para contemplar a Casa dos Gritos.

Lupin continuou a encarar-la tentando compreender o que passava naquela cabeça. Mas a pontada de culpa o fez suspirar e abaixar a cabeça.

- As desculpas na verdade não eram só pelo favor que me fez. – começou e levantou a cabeça percebendo que ela também o encarava – Eu tinha dinheiro para pagar. É que eu estava acostumado a... Bem, vamos dizer que velhos hábitos não morrem tão cedo.

- Só porque queria ganhar um doce de graça? – o tom da sua voz era ilegível.

- Ahn... É. – disse surpreso – Desculpe. Mesmo. Eu posso te pagar agora se quiser.

- O que você iria ganhar se eu não tivesse pagado?

- Não muita coisa. A Sra. Flume me costumava dar ou um bolo de caldeirão ou um sapo de chocolate.

Luna abriu a sacola de doces e estendeu um bolo de caldeirão para ele. Lupin pegou sem entender.

- Pronto. – disse Luna tirando um sapo de chocolate e mordendo a perna direita – Eu fico com o resto então. Eu não sabia o que comprar, então peguei a sua lista de compras que parecia ser bem melhor do que a minha. Obrigada. – e comeu o braço esquerdo.

Lupin continuava a encarando com a mente completamente em branco.

- Se você preferir trocar por um sapo de chocolate, tudo bem. Só tem que me dar a figurinha. – continuou Luna ainda encarando o outro em resposta ao seu silêncio enquanto comia a perna esquerda – Eu coleciono.

- Ahn... Ok. – disse finalmente abrindo o seu bolo de caldeirão e dando-o uma mordida – Obrigado, Luna.

Agora que não estava mais se corroendo de culpa e vergonha enquanto vagava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, seguindo Luna feito um zumbi, prestou mais atenção em sua companheira de doces. Ela usava um gorro mesclado de várias cores que tinha o topo mais longo que o resto e caía até a metade de suas costas, ao lado das orelhas duas linhas que acabavam em duas penas marrons muito longas.

- Ahn, Luna, essas são penas de hipogrifo?

- Sim. Eu coloco uma em cada lado da minha cabeça para escutar melhor a aproximação de um _porcitrux_.

A expressão de confusão estampada no rosto de Lupin deveria ser muito nítida, porque ela continuou:

- É uma espécie de porco selvagem que é invisível ao olho humano e se esconde em matos altos atacando aquele que passar pelo seu território. Costuma ferir apenas a perna, mas é o suficiente para não mexê-la por duas semanas.

- Ah.

Ela não parecia surpresa por ele – professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – não saber disso. Talvez ela esteja acostumada a explicar para todos que ela fala.

- Qual é o seu chocolate favorito, professor?

A habilidade dela de mudar para assuntos totalmente diferentes repentinamente ainda o surpreendia.

- Hum... – pensou – Na verdade, é muito difícil existir um chocolate que eu não goste. Mas eu sempre quis experimentar uma combinação dos meus favoritos: mel e chocolate. Pena que ninguém conseguiu esse feito.

- Chocomel. – disse Luna ainda contemplando a Casa dos Gritos.

- É. – sorriu Lupin – Chocomel. E você Luna? Qual é o seu favorito?

- Eu prefiro pudim.

- De chocolate?

- Qualquer pudim.

- Ah.

Silêncio.

Luna abriu novamente a sacola e pegou dois saquinhos.

- Toma. – disse estendendo os saquinhos para Lupin.

- Ahn... Por quê? – disse ao examinar seus conteúdos e ver que eram Demônios Escaldantes e Chococumulus (esse ele fechou bem rápido para os chocolates não saírem voando).

- Presente. – disse encolhendo os ombros – Você disse que queria experimentar chocolates novos.

Lupin já ia protestar, mas achou melhor não. Ele não sabia o que ia acontecer se o fizesse. Então apenas sorriu com sinceridade e disse:

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. – respondeu Luna com o mesmo sorriso.

Mais algumas horas se passaram e os dois continuaram a comer chocolate escuro contemplando a paisagem clara.


End file.
